mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe/Thor
Bio Thor is an Asgardian, a god to the Germans, Vikings and Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living as a human. Forming a tight bond with Earth and its inhabitants, Thor became a savior of mankind and joined the ranks of the Avengers. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Like all Asgardians, Thor is incredibly long-lived and relies upon periodic consumption of the Golden Apples of Idunn to sustain his extended lifespan, which to date has lasted many millennia. Being the son of Odin and the elder goddess Gaea, Thor is physically the strongest of the Asgardians. If pressed in battle, Thor is capable of entering into a state known as the "Warrior's Madness" ("berserkergang" in Norwegian), which will temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold, although in this state he attacks friend and foe alike. Thor possesses a very high resistance to physical injury that approaches invulnerability. Thor possesses keen senses that allow him to track objects traveling faster than light and hear cries from the other side of the planet. Thor has the ability to travel through time. His stamina allowed him to battle the entire Frost Giant army for nine months without any sustenance or rest; Thor has shown the ability to regenerate wounded portions of his body, including entire limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir. Thor has superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes, enabling him to deflect bullets with his hammer. Like all Asgardians, he has immunity to all Earthly diseases and some resistance to magic. Exceptionally powerful magic can overwhelm Odin's enchantment that transforms him between Asgardian and mortal forms. As the Norse god of thunder, Thor can summon the elements of the storm (lightning; rain; wind; snow) and uses Mjolnir as a tool to focus this ability, although the hammer cannot command artificial weather, only natural. He can cause these weather effects over the world and destroy entire buildings; by whirling his hammer he can lift entire buildings with the wind. As the son of the Earth goddess Gaea, Thor has shown some control over the Earth. Thor is a superb hand-to-hand combatant, and is skilled in armed combat, excelling in the use of the war hammer, sword, axe and mace. Thor possesses two items which assist him in combat: the enchanted Belt of Strength, and his signature weapon, the mystical hammer Mjolnir. The first item doubles Thor's strength and endurance while the second is used to control his weather abilities; flight; energy projection and absorption; dimensional travel; matter manipulation and the most powerful of his offensives, the God Blast (which taps into Thor's life force), the Thermo-blast, and the Anti-Force (which counteracts another force). Using Mjolnir by throwing in the desired direction and then holding on to the handle's leather loop, Thor can fly at supersonic speeds in Earth's atmosphere and travel faster than light in space. When Thor has to transport companions and/or objects to a destination by himself, he has a chariot drawn by two huge mystical goats called Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder that can fly nearly anywhere he desires almost as easily as with Mjolnir. He can throw an object out of Earth's atmosphere using his strength, and throw his hammer to Asgard from which it will return. When Mjolnir was damaged, Doctor Strange bound Thor's soul into Mjolnir, meaning that if the hammer were to be broken again, Thor may die. Variations Character Trait Might of Mjolnir: Thor coats himself in lightning, which increases his melee damage and harms the opponent if they're too close. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Mighty Spark: Thor shoots a burst of lightning from his hammer. ** The enhanced version is called Mighty Bolt and involves Thor firing a giant beam of lightning instead of a burst. * Mighty Tackle: Thor jumps at the opponent and tackles the opponent into the air to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Mighty Tackle; after it connects, he smashes them down to the ground with his hammer Mjolnir. * Mighty Strike: Thor engulfs in energy and lunges forward with his hammer st the opponent, knocking them back. ** The enhanced version is called Mighty Bash and involves Thor bashing the opponent with his hammer. * Mighty Hurricane: Thor grabs his opponent and spins them in a tornado then slams them into the ground, Can be performed in the air. ** The enhanced version is called Mighty Tornado; the tornado is lightning-charged and does more damage. * Mighty Threat: Thor starts to make a speech about his power and threatens his opponent with Mjolnir's power. It gives him either a Increased Health or Strength Boost buff and he glows blue. Unless hit or it runs out, you can't use it again. ** The enhanced version is called Mighty Speech; the speech is a bit longer and mentions that even won't have pity on the opponent. It also gives him both perks and glows yellow instead of blue. X-Ray Move * Mighty Punish: Thor grabs the opponent, smashing them with his hammer in their guy, damaging vital organs and knocks them into the air, then he summons a powerful thunderbolt to strike them back into the ground, breaking up their backbones. Super Move * For Asgard: Thor bats the opponent through a portal to Asgard. There, the Warriors Three each lay a hit on them before Thor and Odin both blast them through a another portal back to the arena. Finishing Moves Fatalities * God Of Thunder: Spider-Man wraps webbing around his opponent's throat, before kicking them into the air away from him. At the last moment he yanks on the web, jerking them back to him, only to kick them back into the air. On the third kick, when he jerks the web back towards himself, his opponent's head pops clean off; the body sailing away while the head comes back to Spidey. Looking at the head awkwardly he finally shrugs and tosses it over his shoulder. * Twilight Of The Thunder God: Thor swings his hammer at the opponent's head, dazing them out, then jumps back, swings his hammer before flying straight towards the opponent and literally smashing their upper body into pieces before he lands on the ground. * Odin Smite: Thor raises his hammer into the air, lightning emitting from its metal head and firing off into the sky like a beacon. The opponent regains their senses in time for the bolt of lightning to come down right on their head, electrocuting them until they're little more than a roasted corpse. The opponent then falls over, electricity still sparking from various parts of their body. X-Ality * TBA: TBA Brutalities Hara-Kiri Vari-Alities RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Thor's Ultimate appearance. * Kostume 2: Thor's Reborn appearance. * Unlockable Kostume: Thor's classic appearance. Intro Sequence Lightning strikes down onto the ground and we see Thor kneeling down who stands up saying "Let yond battle be dedicated to Odin, the All-Father!", getting ready to fight. Victory Sequence Thor raised up his hammer and lightning strikes down around him as he says "Such a fight we had, hope to have yet another sometime!" Rival WIP Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe